


Ordering In

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Jensen, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Marriage, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the second oldest of Jared's four brothers orders a mail order bride to be sent to their planet to marry and service all five of them, Jared vocalises his distaste. As it is, Jensen won't be ignored, and he proves to be much more tempting than Jared could ever have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering In

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=266329#t266329) from [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)**spn_masquerade** : _On the poor and distant frontier Moon of Solan finding willing brides is hard. One option used by many is mail order brides. The 5 Padalecki brothers cannot afford brides on their own so they pool their money and decide to share one, Jensen._

 

Jared had been against it from the start.

The subject had come up in the past, sure. They lived on an outlying moon of an offbeat planet, the atmosphere was often harsh and the population already dwindling. It should come as no surprise to anyone that most men had to hike it back over to Solan in order to find a partner to warm their bed. It was an exotic enough place that a guy could usually find someone to cater to just about any taste, but even a single night stay in Solan City could end up being a three day round trip depending on the time of year and the planet's axis. And three days was generally an amount of time the Padalecki boys couldn't spare – not when they had melon fields to farm and a lucrative Solan Melon product range to package and ship to various places around the galaxy.

That's why 'ordering in' was a fairly common practice on outlying moons like theirs. It's why it had always been a subject Jared's brothers had openly tossed around.

But it had taken Jeff's word to actually make it happen.

Jeff and Jacob might have been twins and the oldest of the Padalecki boys, but Jeff (despite being five minutes younger than his twin) was the more pragmatic and controlling of the two and was therefore the one in charge of their family. Jeff had kept a running appointment with the Moon's lone whorehouse for as long as Jared could remember. When his favourite had finally gotten themselves married off to some businessman from Solan City, that had been the day Jeff had announced his intention to order a bride.

Jared had immediately protested. He'd heard horror stories about the bride system and the idea that his own family would want to condone and support such a thing? It was deplorable.

But his brothers weren't the type to think about such moralities. Jeff was in charge and Jacob mostly followed him around like an adoring puppy, pandering to his every whim. Jasper was the youngest and a complete spoiled brat, his older brothers still caught up in their habit of doting on him since childhood. And Jeremy was the middle child. He was the dark and dangerous sort, not one for conversation, and often sent shivers of fear down Jared's back with a single look. His brothers were definitely not pillars of humanity and the thought that some poor, unsuspecting bride would land in the middle of them worried him greatly.

Unfortunately Jared's protesting was simply laughed off, as he'd known it would be. Jeff had pat him on the back good humouredly and told him not to worry – he was to register the bride in all five of their names, so Jared had nothing to fret about, he'd get his equal turn. Indeed all five of them would get their turns.

And that was what Jared was afraid of.

~

The pod arrived not two weeks later.

Jared hadn't known what to expect when the craft opened and a clothed form climbed out, pulling a mechanised oxygen mask from their face. The man had sandy hair and the sort of piercing green eyes you only saw in someone from off-planet. He was of average height, broad-shouldered but still slender, and looked completely and normally human, much to Jared's relief – the genetic modifying of humans and the breeding of humanoid alien forms was a practice far too rife in the universe these days. The man called Jeff's name and Jeff immediately stepped up to place his hand print on a tablet, which was then replaced into the still-hovering pod and sent on its way.

"Well, boys," Jeff said with a grin, "This here is Jensen. Jensen, we're your brand-spankin' new husbands – I'm Jeff, and this is Jacob, Jeremy, Jasper, and Jared. Now why don't we head on inside? All the paperwork's done, so there's no reason why we should delay the consummation of our marriage any longer, am I right?"

Jared followed as Jeff led Jensen into their shared house, Jacob rubbing his hand over his crotch and Jeremy licking his lips. Jared kept back, leaning against the wall as Jeff urged Jensen down onto his knees in the middle of the lounge room, the others gathering round.

"Before we get started, my dear wife, I just want to clarify a few things. I specified that my bride be broken-in a little, so I'm hoping you'll tell me you've had a few dicks in you before."

"Yes, Sir, lots."

"Good. And you'll swallow, not spit?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent. Rules-wise, I'll expect you to ask permission before you come, and we don't have a bed for you so you'll either use the couch or share our beds, and we'll work out a schedule for when you sleep with who. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now strip. You won't be wearing that many clothes again any time soon, that's for sure."

Jensen did as he was told, piling his clothes onto the nearby couch, and getting back onto his knees. By that time all four of Jared's brothers had their pants unzipped and their cocks out, hands stroking themselves to hardness. As expected, Jeff got first dibs, and he held Jensen's chin in his hand, probing at Jensen's lips with a thumb in order to get him to open up. Jensen seemed to go willingly, however, and soon he was sucking Jeff down to the root, head bobbing back and forth over the stiff length of Jeff's dick, staring back up at him from beneath long, fluttering eyelashes.

"Good boy," Jeff hummed, hips kicking up when Jensen did something different with his tongue. "Yeah, do that again, baby."

Jensen did, and suddenly Jeff was pulling back with a grunt, using his fist to finish off as he angled his cock at Jensen's face, painting it with stripes of milky hot come.

Jacob was up next, going through the motions just as Jeff had, only a tad more enthusiastic. Jensen gagged several times as Jacob tugged on his hair just a bit too quickly, and it seemed to do just the trick. It was only minutes before Jacob, too, was pulling his cock back out and spilling his come down the side of Jensen's face, wiping the tip across his lips.

Jasper pushed in before Jacob had even started to soften, Jensen coughing a moment from the sudden intrusion before he settled into a rhythm. Jasper was content to just go at Jensen's pace but insisted on a running commentary that sounded like something from a porno. _Fuck, yeah, baby, suck that dick. Just look at those cocksucking lips. Bet you want it so bad, don't you? Such a whore for my big dick._ Jared could only roll his eyes.

The youngest was eager and didn't last long at all, less practiced than his older brothers, but he maintained Jeff's pattern of withdrawing at the last moment to add his come to the mess already drying on Jensen's face. When Jasper lingered Jeremy simply moved him out of the way by force. He threaded his fingers through Jensen's hair taking a firm hold of it, and pressed his thumb into the joint of Jensen's jaw, forcing it wide open. Jeremy plunged his cock in deep enough that Jensen was coughing again, but unlike Jasper he didn't relent. He kept Jensen's mouth open wide and his head still as he fucked their bride's face, saliva dripping down Jensen's chin and clinging to the underside of Jeremy's cock in wet strings. Jeremy never made a sound even as he came, pearly white dribbling down the side of Jensen's cheek.

Intending to turn away, Jared found his path blocked by Jeff, a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you have no intentions of consummating your marriage, Jared? Whatever will your wife think?"

Jared glared back in response.

"Don't give me that," Jeff sniped, "It's not like you can deny your interest."

So what if Jared was hard? Didn't mean he had to do anything about it.

"Aww, come on, Jared," Jasper poked at Jared's ribs, "You've got the biggest dick of all of us. Bet wifey would love taking that down his throat. It feels awesome when he chokes, in case you were wondering."

It was when Jeremy looked at him pointedly and said, "Your turn," that Jared relented. At any point that Jeremy bothered to join in on his brother's opinions Jared knew he'd be hounded until he agreed. He could only hope that if he gave in this once they might leave him alone.

With a sigh he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock from his boxers, stroking it a couple of times to bring himself to full hardness. He stepped in close to where Jensen waited on his knees, looking up at him blankly. He was a mess of come and dishevelled hair, his lips all swollen and red. But it was the glazed-over look of his eyes that had Jared hesitating again.

"He's been drugged."

"Part of the delivery service," Jeff offered impassively, "They give them a little somethin' to ease them through the first twenty-four hours. Now hurry up and get your dick in there, little brother. There's a pretty little ass I want a piece of and I ain't waiting all day."

Swallowing his reply, Jared turned back to Jensen and gently edged the head of his cock through the parting of Jensen's lips. After that, Jensen seemed to take care of the rest for him – he rose up slightly on his knees and urged his mouth further down the shaft of Jared's cock, tongue licking at the slit and eagerly sucking up his taste. Jared had to grit his teeth to stop his hips bucking up suddenly, a drugged-up Jensen quickly proving to be quite formidable with his mouth.

Jensen bobbed his head a number of times, humming all the while and sliding his way down Jared's dick a little further each time. He started experimenting with the angle of his head, trying to take more of Jared inside him, but even the couple of instances he managed to let Jared slip down into his throat, he couldn't quite cover the entirety of Jared's length. Jared got the feeling Jensen was somehow annoyed by it.

"You can use your hands, if you want," he whispered under his breath, not wanting his brothers to overhear.

The words caused Jensen to pause, his eyes blinking open wide, watery green staring straight up at Jared, staring straight into him. But then he did just that, hands floating up from where they'd been left at his side, Jensen curling one around the base of Jared's cock where his mouth couldn't reach, the other cupping his balls. Jared took a shuddering breath as Jensen seemed to immediately assault him from all angles, his whole being focussed squarely on his cock and the sweet warmth wrapped around it. Jensen squeezed and sucked and jerked Jared right to the edge, when Jensen suddenly let go.

Jared watched in near disbelief as Jensen withdrew, mouth parting from him with a lewd wet 'pop'. But then it hit him – the state of Jensen's face was hard image to ignore.

He quickly took his cock in hand and fisted it the way he did when he was in a hurry. It only took two, three, four tugs and he was there, his cock throbbing with release, and thick spurts of white splattered all over Jensen's chin and down onto his neck. Jensen's head was thrown back, welcoming the offering, and he licked enticingly at the skin around his lips in a way that had Jared rooted to the spot, mesmerised. This bride was a demon.

"If you kids are finished…"

Jeff's voice brought him back to the present and Jared was left tucking himself back into his pants as Jensen was hauled to his feet, Jacob dragging him bodily off to one of the bedrooms. No doubt they would be in there 'consummating' for hours yet. Jared knew just what his brothers could be like when they got a new toy – regardless of whether it was man or machine – he just hoped they didn’t break it on the first day.

He took himself to the kitchen for iced water and a sandwich, anything to clear his mind from the spell Jensen had placed him under. Jared knew there'd be no getting any more work done that day, maybe even that week, so he headed toward his bedroom. It just so happened that he had to pass by Jasper's room and that was exactly where the rest of them were holed up. Jared lingered outside the door, Jasper partially blocking his view, but he could still see enough to put the pieces together.

Jensen was on all fours on the bed, Jacob kneeling in front of him with his dick buried in Jensen's throat again, his nose pressed into Jacob's short-and-curlies. Meanwhile Jeremy was reaming his ass, his thrusts hitting so hard it sounded as though Jensen was getting smacked. And Jeff stood off to the side, watching, his jeans open and pushed down just enough for his cock to be completely exposed. It was mostly soft but still vividly pink, the flesh shiny and wet with what must have been lube. Apparently he'd gotten first dibs again.

The combination of sound and smell had Jared twitching uncomfortably in his pants , so he quickly forced himself to move on, heading into his bedroom. He settled down on the mattress and pulled his headphones on, putting his music on shuffle – anything to drown out all the moaning and groaning. It worked. But he could still feel the thudding of Jasper's bedframe against the wall vibrating up through the floor.

~

Jared woke to a dark room.

His music was still drifting through his headphones, so he must have drifted off to sleep at some point. He sat up and put the headset down on his bedside table, flicking on his reading lamp in the process. He started suddenly when he came face to face with Jensen, who had crawled up onto his mattress and was waiting there on his hands and knees.

"Jen- Jensen? What are you doing?"

Jensen's eyes looked a bit clearer than they had earlier, but he still looked wrecked all the same. And he pouted.

"Don't you want me?"

Stunned, Jared choked back on a cough. "What? Wha- Why would you ask that?"

"You don't desire me?"

"Jensen, I—"

"All the others have been fucking me for hours. Jeremy took me so hard I passed out. But you weren't there…"

Jared rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what Jensen was expecting to hear. "You're… extremely attractive, Jensen. Beautiful, even. But I disagree with the bride system and I disagree with how my brothers have treated you – how they will continue to treat you. It's not that I don't… desire you. It's the principle of the thing."

Jensen paused a moment as he considered Jared's words.

"…You're jealous?"

"Uh, I guess? I mean, that's only-"

"But…" Jensen seemed confused by his answer. And Jared couldn't blame him – who knew what kind of foolishness had been drilled into his head. "Don't you want to be married to me?"

"Well, I suppose I would - I'd like to be the one to take care of you. But I generally think of marriage as something between two people. Not six."

"But you _do_ want to be married to me."

Jensen crawled closer until his face was hovering a scant few inches from Jared's. There were still dried flakes of come on his face and in his hair, and his lips looked bruised.

"I- I do, but—"

"Marriages need to be consummated. You should fuck me so we can be married."

"D-do you want to be married to _me_ , though? I mean, you've got four other options…"

Jensen looked at him like he'd let slip a badly timed joke. "Of course. You're the nice one."

And with that he was turning around, offering Jared a perfect view of his ass. There were pink splotches all over his skin, some well on their way to becoming bruises, and the rim of his hole was bright red and thickly swollen, and still shiny with come.

"Jensen, I shouldn't. Not when you're sore like that."

"It's fine. I want it. I'll be nice and stretched for you, too. Jeff and Jacob fucked me at the same time – I've never been stretched that much before."

Jared gaped.

"Please, Jared?"

He swore he wasn't usually this easy, but Jensen was proving to be more persuasive than Jared could handle. He quickly fumbled for the box he kept under his bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube, and he pulled Jensen down onto his back with one hand as he slicked himself up with the other. He was hard enough to pound nails in no time at all.

"Did they let you come?" he asked, watching Jensen's cock twitch as Jared fingered his hole, coating it with lube.

Jensen shuddered. "So many times it hurt."

Jared guided his cock down and pushed inside with excruciating slowness. "Bet they didn't fuck you like this, though, did they?"

"No…" Jensen laughed, "It's funny. You seem to know all the things I like."

"I must just have a taste for you."

Leaning down, Jared caught Jensen's lips in a kiss. He plunged his tongue inside, ignoring the fact that Jensen tasted like stale come. Jensen revelled in Jared's kiss though, eagerly sucking on Jared's tongue and nipping at his lips. He only let go once Jared started to thrust in earnest, his eyelids shutting tight and mouth hanging open in some mixture of pleasure and pain.

"What would you think of being married to just me? Just the nice one?"

Jensen blinked up at him, woozy and slightly unfocussed.

"Are you gonna steal me away?"

"Maybe. I mean, I could… I've got friends with connections. But only if you wanted me to."

"Okay." Jensen settled back further on the mattress, hands sprawled above his head with a grin on his face. "I always like the nice ones best. Especially when they've got big dicks."

Jared gasped as Jensen's ass clamped down around him.

"But a wife has needs."

"Anything you want," Jared heaved as his orgasm snuck up on him out of nowhere.

"You have to fuck me every day. And share me with your friends."

Groaning, Jared collapsed atop Jensen, head dropping onto his chest, exhausted.

"Anything you want."

~

Jared had the forged papers ready and a bag packed for the both of them. Just two more days until an unmarked ship would be picking them up from a secret location nearby and spiriting them away from Solan and its moons – just two more days and Jensen would be all his.

Two more days of walking in to find Jensen already curled up on his bed, making a mess of his sheets. He was covered in handprints and dried come and smears of lube, like always. And he was mewling softly as he frantically rubbed himself off on Jared's mattress, like he couldn't quite get there no matter how hard he tried.

Once he noticed Jared was in the room he grinned and turned over onto his back, exposing the flush of his skin and the rubbed-raw hardness of his cock. It curled against his stomach, leaking precome, his balls drawn up tight, and Jensen then curled his hands under his knees to pull his legs up to his chest.

Jared could see everything. Including the dribbles of his brother's come still leaking copiously from Jensen's hole.

"Come fuck me, husband."

~end.


End file.
